Love Way
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan se irritava facilmente, e Edward adorava aquilo. Agora eles teriam que se suportar em um carro, sozinhos, por 600 km. Era apenas mais uma viagem qualquer com os amigos, se não fosse pelo fato de ambos estarem perdidos em uma cidade fantasma. Agora, completamente sozinhos e com apenas um lugar para se abrigar, toda aquela raiva se revelaria algo diferente para eles?


**Capítulo Único**

Ela suspirou, querendo adiar ao máximo aquela maldita viagem. Não sabia por que tinha aceitado, mas aceitou. Revirou os olhos. Se não aceitasse iria ouvir seus amigos falando na sua cabeça até o dia da sua morte, o que com toda certeza seria pior do que uns dias fora da cidade.

Terminou de se vestir e deu uma rápida checada no espelho. Ela estava bonita. Não tão perfeita como Rosalie deveria estar, mas ainda sim, ela tinha seu charme. Bella não era feia. Muito pelo contrário. Ela era linda. Sua pela era muito branca – o que parecia perfeito com seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhado. Seus lábios tinham a espessura normal, com um delinear perfeito. Algumas sardas davam certo chame ao seu nariz fino. Os olhos eram a parte que ela menos gostava. Castanhos. Ela gostava da cor de seus olhos. Gostava mesmo. Mas era comum, morenas terem olhos castanhos, Bella sabia disso. E era justamente disso que ela não gostava. Ela odiava ser comum. Não que fosse a cor dos olhos que a incomodava tanto, mas sim o fato de castanho ser algo comum a praticamente toda a população mundial. Mas a genética a odiava e, definitivamente, não estava ao seu favor nesse caso. Herdara praticamente tudo de sua mãe – cabelos, altura (não que ela fosse alta), cor da pele, traços no rosto, tamanho dos seios, bumbum… –, e o que ela menos desejava de seu pai: os olhos.

Suspirou, sabendo que não poderia mais adiar aquilo. Ela estava pronta; usava shorts jeans, uma blusa que a deixaria a vontade, um cardigã de linha azul por cima da blusa e tênis da vans nos pés. Seus longos cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Passou um _gloss_ incolor em seus lábios e colocou seus óculos. Deu uma espiada na sua mochila, para ter certeza de que não estava se esquecendo de nada. (Link do look)

Escutou seu celular tocar e revirou os olhos, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Era uma mensagem de Alice Cullen. Pegou-o e suspirou.

_Bella, eu espero que esteja pronta. Você já pode nos esperar na porta. Beijos. Alice._

Apenas respondeu um _ok_ e jogou o aparelho dentro da bolsa. Colocou-a nas costas e saiu no quarto, esperando que essa aventura acabasse rapidamente. Seus amigos estavam planejando uma viagem de _Phoenix _para _Los Angeles. _Loucura ela sabia, viajar cerca de 600 km de carro e não de avião como pessoas normais. Mas iriam de carro por adorarem uma _aventurazinha _qualquer. Passariam por algumas cidades de beira de estrada, é claro, mas não demoraria mais que algumas horas para estarem em seu destino final.

Provavelmente iriam em dois carros. Ela sabia que os dois casais felizes não gostariam de ir em carros separados, então ela teria duas tristes opções. Primeira: ir no carro com os casais, o que seria péssimo, pois além do fato de ir completamente espremida entre os quatro, ela ainda teria que aturar os olhares apaixonados e piadinhas intimas entre eles. E segundo: ir no carro com Edward, o irmão mais velho e irritante de Alice, o que com toda certeza seria um pé no saco. Mas pelo menos o carro estaria vazio e ela só teria de agüentar uma pessoa irritante ao invés de quatro. Sorriu. Talvez se o idiota fosse rápido a viagem poderia durar menos. Ela fez uma conta rápida, imaginou que ele iria em média a 150 km/h, sem engarrafamentos e radares na estrada, somando ao fato de que parariam para abastecer e ir ao banheiro pelo menos quatro vezes, o que duraria uns 10 a 15 minutos por vez. Dividiu, subtraiu, somou... Se tudo ocorresse como imaginava – e ela realmente esperava por isso – não teria que agüentar mais do que 3 horas. Ela poderia suportar aquilo.

Desceu as escadas da sua casa e nem se preocupou em procurar por sua mãe. Sabia que Renée deveria estar em alguma praia com Phil. Os pais de Bella eram divorciados há cerca de nove anos e ela já não se incomodava mais com aquilo. Amoroso indefinido com Sue. Bella já estava com 19 anos e com os anos que se passaram desde a separação dos pais, aprendeu a lidar com a situação. Ambos estavam felizes. Renée com seu noivo, Phil. E Charlie com seu relacionamento. E era isso que importava.

Mordeu os lábios, nervosa. Sua mãe teria um ataque epilético se Bella não se despedisse. Mas ela também não queria interromper a mãe. Frustrada, pegou um pedaço de papel qualquer e escreveu:

_Mãe, já fui com o pessoal. Assim que pararmos em algum posto de gasolina eu telefono pra você._

_Te amo,_

_Bella._

Parecia adequado.

Pregou o papel na geladeira, em um ponto estratégico que sua mãe com toda certeza veria e foi para a porta de casa. O sol estava escaldante em _Phoenix_, o que a fez fechar os olhos e curti a sensação. Antes que começasse a suar, retirou o cardigã e chutou-se mentalmente por ter tido a ideia de colocá-lo. Enfiou-o de qualquer forma em sua mochila e logo o _Jeep _monstruoso de Emmett virou a esquina, seguido do volvo preto de Edward.

Alguma música _pop_ soava no carro de Emmett e ela se aproximou da janela, onde Rosalie estava.

- Olá – cumprimentou-os.

- Quer que eu coloque sua bolsa lá atrás com o resto?

- Não precisa – agradeceu. Eles realmente achavam que Bella iria com eles.

- Entra logo, Bella! – Alice dizia, completamente empolgada com a ideia de finalmente conhecer _Los Angeles._

- Encontro com vocês na primeira parada – anunciou, ainda sorrindo. – De jeito nenhum vou no meio de vocês por 600 km.

- 604 – Jasper a corrigiu.

- Que seja. Enfim… até logo.

Ela virou-se em direção ao carro de Edward e enquanto caminhava, sentiu um estranho arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Pode jurar ouvir Rosalie dizer algo malicioso, mas preferiu ignorar.

Sentado no carro, Edward observou quando ela conversou com o resto do grupo. Ela estava linda, ele não podia negar. Mas continuava irritante. Mimada _e_ irritante. Ok… talvez não tão mimada assim, mas ele adorava provocá-la… tudo para ver seu rosto ficando vermelho na medida em que o nível de estresse crescia.

Riu, observando-a inclinar-se sobre a janela direita do _Jeep _e conversar algo com eles. Porque ela não entrava logo no carro? Já seria cansativo demais viajar toda essa distância sozinho e ele ainda teria de esperar até que ela resolvesse entrar no carro?

Revirou os olhos, encostando-se no banco e batendo freneticamente com os dedos no volante, quando de repente, ela virou-se em direção a ele e começou a caminhar até o carro. _O que era aquilo?_ Ela iria _mesmo_ fazer o que ele pensava?

Respirou fundo diversas vezes. Ela o odiava. Ele implicava com ela o tempo todo. Então que diabos a garota estava fazendo vindo diretamente para seu carro? _Acalme_-_se_, ordenou a si mesmo._ Talvez ela só esteja vindo me mandar ir a merda, _repetiu mais um pensamento para si mesmo.

Tentou parecer relaxado quando ela abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Deixaremos uma coisa clara: só estou indo com você para não ter que aturar 604 km ao lado de dois casais felizes cheios de suas indiretas e trocadilhos safados – avisou, jogando sua bolsa no banco de trás.

- Então ir comigo é menos insuportável, _Isabella?_

_Isabella._ Argh! Como ela odiava a forma sensual que seu nome saía de seus lábios. Idiota.

- Sim – ela sussurrou, odiando ter que admitir aquilo para si mesma.

Com um sorriso incrivelmente sacana, Edward ligou o carro e se pôs a acompanhar o _Jeep _de Emmett.

_Silêncio_.

Era tudo o que se ouvia naquele carro. Impaciente, Bella abriu o porta-luvas do carro e procurou algum CD que prestasse. System Of A Down, Linkin Park, Deftones, We Are The Ocean, Limp Bizkit, Iron Maden, Korn, Metalica, Slipknot, Soulfly, Sepultura, Papa Roach… _Mas que diabos_, pensou.

- Bizarro – murmurou.

Edward, procurando prestar atenção no trânsito caótico que abarcava a saída de Phoenix, revirou os olhos.

- Sério mesmo, que anormal gosta de ouvir essas porcarias?

- Eu gosto. E isso não é nem um pouco anormal. Muito menos porcaria – defendeu-se. – Desculpe-me se eu não comprei o novo pornô auditivo, perdoe-me, o novo CD da Britney Spears para ouvirmos. Ou você preferiria o da Madonna?

- Então escutar uma porrada de macho berrando no microfone com uma bateria irritante ao fundo é melhor do que mulheres usando poucas roupas e cantando em meio a gemidos?

Edward riu.

- Bella, Bella… eu adoro ouvir mulheres gemendo. Não em um CD ou palco, mas sim em minha cama. De preferência em baixo de mim. Nua.

Bella engoliu em seco, e fingiu não escutar.

- Sorte sua que eu estou com meu iPod aqui e assim poderei conectá-lo ao seu som!

- Nossa, realmente, que sorte a minha! – bufou ironicamente. – A propósito, não ouse colocar essa merda de iPod no meu som, não quero contaminá-lo.

- Você nem sabe que tipo de música tem nele – choramingou.

Edward ignorou e acelerou mais um pouco.

Cinco minutos depois, Bella estava bufando, completamente entediada naquele carro. Ajoelhou-se no banco e inclinou-se para o banco de trás, procurando sua mochila. Edward engoliu em seco, sentindo sua pele raspar brevemente em seu ombro.

- Achei! – exclamou, pegando uma caixinha verde.

Retirou um chiclete e começou a mascar, enquanto voltava a sua posição original. Às vezes fazia uma bola com o chiclete, ou então mascava-o freneticamente, fazendo aquele barulho molhado e irritante.

- Quer um? – indagou, ainda mascando.

- Qual sabor?

- Menta – soprou.

- Pode ser – desdenhou.

Bella entregou-o a caixinha e começou a batucar os dedos nas pernas nuas, atraindo o olhar de Edward para a mesma.

_Céus…_

Bella tinha as pernas mais lindas que Edward já vira. Brancas, lisinhas e torneadas na medida certa. Como ele queria poder retirar as mãos do volante e tocá-las apenas por um segundo… Revirou os olhos. Nunca.

Sentindo o olhar de Edward em suas pernas, Bella sorriu e continuou a fazer o que fazia antes. Deitou o banco um pouco e apoiou seus pés no painel, deixando sua perna ainda mais à vista. Reprimiu um sorriso quando viu Edward acelerar.

Ela estava fazendo de propósito, ele sabia. E o pior: estava dando certo.

Ela começou a cantar uma música qualquer e ele teve vontade de voar sobre ela. Era alguma música estilo _Britney Spears_ que ele não deu importância em lembrar o nome.

Ela cantava bem, ele odiava admitir.

Bella observava atentamente as reações de Edward e então, rapidamente, parou de cantar. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Tentando seduzir Edward Cullen? E pior; tentando seduzir Edward Cullen cantando Madonna? Balançou a cabeça e voltou com os pés para o chão.

Virou sua cabeça para o lado oposto de Edward e viu a estrada de passar rapidamente por seus olhos. Ela não queria estar naquele maldito carro, não queria estar se sentindo tão atraída por Edward… Não queria nada disso, por mais que adorasse sentir aquele formigamento todo… Calada!

Aos poucos, a morena começou a fechar os olhos. Caindo em um sono profundo.

- Finalmente… - Edward murmurou.

Desacelerou um pouco e observou o _Jeep_ de seu amigo a alguns metros a frente. Não sabia onde eles fariam a primeira parada, então pegou seu celular e rapidamente discou o número de Jasper. Estava certo de que provavelmente, assim como Bella, Alice e Rosalie estariam dormindo.

- _Sim?_

- Jasper, em qual cidade pararemos?

- _Tem um posto de gasolina daqui uns 20 km, de acordo com o mapa._

- Certo. Pararemos nele então. Quero comprar uns energéticos. E chicletes.

Já estavam prontos para desligar, quando Jasper soltou uma risadinha.

- O que foi? – Edward indagou-o.

- _Você e a Bella ainda não se mataram… isso é um bom sinal._

- Na verdade ela está dormindo – disse. – Talvez eu aproveite a oportunidade e a enforque, ou abra a porta acidentalmente, deixando-a cair na estrada…

Jasper riu e eles desligaram. Edward olhou para Bella brevemente e sorriu de forma maliciosa. Ele nunca seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Edward poderia fazer _muitas_ _coisas_ com Bella, mas matá-la… ah… isso, definitivamente, não estava nos planos dele. Como viveria sem poder irritá-la? Ou, quem sabe, tocá-la…

Sorriu levemente e de longe pode visualizar o posto de gasolina. Havia alguns caminhões ali e poucos carros. Não era um posto luxuoso, e ele não esperava por um. Afinal, se tratava de um posto de beira de estrada. Ele seguiu o _Jeep _de Emmett até o local onde estacionaram e parou o carro de uma vez, fazendo com que Bella acordasse.

- Mas qu… Onde estamos?

- Num posto de gasolina. Seja rápida.

Bella bufou, um pouco desnorteada por ser acordada daquela forma, e saiu do carro, batendo a porta com força. Edward riu. Ponto pra ele. Saiu do carro e o trancou, encontrando com o resto do pessoal.

Eles foram rápidos. Bella comprou alguns pacotes de chips e algumas latinhas de _cherry coke_. Alice apenas foi ao banheiro e voltou para o carro. Rosalie comprou alguns _nerds_ para comer na viagem. Emmett comprou um energético qualquer. Jasper comprou apenas água. E Edward comprou algumas garrafas de energético e umas caixas de chiclete de morango.

- Pararemos daqui uns 100 km para o comermos algo, ok? – Jasper avisou.

- Certo.

Todos foram para o carro e Jasper cutucou Emmett, rindo quando Bella e Edward faziam o mesmo.

- No que essa viagem vai dar? – indagou para o cunhado.

- _Muita coisa boa_ – gargalhou. – Vamos logo.

- Aposto 100 dólares que dessa viagem os dois não passam… – voltou a comentar.

- Fechado.

- Qual a aposta da vez? – Rosalie indagou entrando no meio da conversa.

- Edward e Bella. Quem tomará a primeira atitude?

- _O quê?_ – A loira riu. – Os dois se detestam…

- Fala sério, Rose – interveio Alice. – Nunca notou que toda aquela brincadeirinha de gato e rato, não passa de tesão reprimido?

Ela concordou.

- Talvez estejam certos… Acho que a Bella vai ser a primeira a atacá-lo – observou.

- Estou com a Rose nessa! – Alice saltitou.

- Pois bem, eu ainda acho que Edward dará o primeiro passo e ainda levará alguns tapas de Bella por isso… - Emmett disse de forma maliciosa, já podendo visualizar a cena.

- Eu voto no Edward – disse Jasper por fim.

- Certo, cada um de nós colocará cem dólares nesta aposta. Como metade apostou uma coisa e a outra metade apostou outra, os que ganharem ficam com 200 dólares.

- Fechado – todos concordaram.

Os próximos 100 km estavam silenciosos. Bella havia decidido ignorar Edward completamente, colocando os fones de ouvido do _iPod_ e Edward apenas tomava o energético enquanto dirigia. Ligou o som baixinho e pode curtir sua viagem ao som de uma banda de metal qualquer.

Às vezes ele se pegava dando uma espiada em Bella. Ela ficava bonita dormindo. Principalmente por que ficava calada. Mas o que é bom _nunca_ dura muito e toda a paz acabou-se, quando Bella acordou sobressaltada com o som que ecoava no carro.

- Céus! – exclamou, colocando a mão no peito. – Isso parece uma macumba! Desliga isso, seu imbecil. Me fez ter pesadelos.

- O que houve com seu _iPod_?

- Acabou a bateria.

Como Edward não se moveu para desligar o som, Bella esticou o braço e ela mesma fez isso. No segundo seguinte, Edward já ligara o som de novo. Bella bufou e o desligou. Revirando os olhos, ele ligou e disse:

- Cresce.

- Cresce você! Argh!

- Prefiro você quando está dormindo…

- Proble…

Ele sorriu, querendo provocá-la mais.

-… e sussurrando meu nome enquanto faz isso.

Os olhos de Bella esbugalharam-se de surpresa e ela ficou se perguntando se tinha feito ou falado algo comprometedor enquanto dormia. Será que ela havia sonhado _mesmo_ com ele?, Edward se indagava.

_Não, não, não… Bella, você não pode ter feita nada…_ pensou.

- Somente nos seus sonhos eu estaria sonhando com você, querido – mentiu.

Edward riu alto. Bella estava fazendo aquele movimento estranho com os olhos, desviando-os para baixo, enquanto tentava morder os lábios sem que ele notasse. Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo, e a possibilidade de Bella ter sonhado com ele o fez sorrir mais. _Interessante._

- Ou quem sabe se fosse um pesadelo…

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Certo – concordou ironicamente. Ele não iria discutir isso…

Sentiu seu celular tocar e pediu que Bella atendesse, afinal, eles estavam em uma parte perigosa da estrada e Edward não queria correr riscos. É claro que ele já sabia que se tratava de Tanya. Revirou os olhos.

- Alô? – Bella murmurou, nervosa por estar colocando a boca perto de onde Edward sempre colocava.

_Deixe de ser fresca_, pensou.

- _Quem está falando? – _A voz irritante do outro lado da linha fez Bella sentir náuseas.

- Tanya? – revirou os olhos. – O que você quer?

- _É a Bella? _– bufou. – _Espera… o que você está fazendo com o celular do Edzinho?_

_Edzinho? Que porra era aquela? _Bella riu em pensamentos. Tanya era tão estúpida. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ela odiava quando via Tanya e Edward se agarrando pelos corredores da escola, e agora da faculdade. Ainda lembrava-se da cena horroroza que vira… Tanya claramente oferecendo um _boquete _em Edward no meio do corredor vazio. Balançou a cabeça, deixando isso de lado. Saber que Edward só pegou Tanya muitas vezes por mera diversão, era satisfatório demais.

E Bella queria uma vingancinha. Ela lembrava-se muito bem das vezes no colegial em que Tanya zombava de Bella, falando que ela nunca iria arrumar ninguém. Mas ela não iria mentir para Tanya. Só iria dar outro sentido as palavras que iria dizer…

- Hm… é que o Edward está muito ocupado com as mãos agora – suspirou forçadamente. – E com a boca também – riu, vendo-o mascar chiclete. – E como eu estou com uma das mãos livres, ele pediu que eu atendesse.

- _O quê? Ocupados com as mãos aonde? Edward Cullen! – _berrou_._ – O que vocês estão fazendo? _Estão sozinhos?_

- Sim, Tanya, nós estamos _completamente _sozinhos aqui. E você pode imaginar muito bem o que estamos fazendo – suspirou de novo. – Agora vou precisar usar a minha mão livre para pegar algo de Edward – riu. – Até mais, Tanya!

Desligou o aparelho e enfiou a mão no bolso de Edward, pegando uma caixa de chicletes.

- Tanya deve estar com muita raiva – anunciou, colocando um chiclete na boca.

- Foda-se ela. Alguém estava precisando tirá-la do meu pé. Obrigado.

Bella surpreendeu-se. Achou que ele ficaria no mínimo… irritado. Deu de ombros.

- Ainda tem energético? – indagou.

Ele entregou a garrafa e logo chegaram ao restaurante de beira de estrada que almoçariam. Estacionou o carro ao lado do carro de Emmett e sentaram-se na mesa que havia ali fora. Comeram em meio a risadas. Nem Bella, muito menos Edward, comentaram sobre a ligação de Tanya.

Os outros quatros trocavam olhares, imaginando o motivo de Bella e Edward estarem tão calmos…

- Quantas horas? – Bella indagou de supetão.

- Umas três e meia. Na verdade, quase 16h – Rosalie respondeu.

- Nossa! Tem menos de duas horas que estamos na estrada… – Alice murmurou.

- Só pararemos daqui 200 km, então façam o que tem que fazer agora – Edward disse.

- Ei, deixa de ser grosso – Alice fez bico.

Ele revirou os olhos e avisou que esperaria no carro. Mais 200 km no carro com Bella. Não demorou muito e ela estava entrando no mesmo. Em silêncio ele o ligou. Seguiram pela rodovia calmamente e Edward ligou o som, colocando em uma rádio que tocava músicas indies.

- _She left her mark indelible… Oh the nature of her scripted verse… __Keeps my eyes…_

Bella cantava juntamente com o som que ecoava.

- Você curte música indie? – Edward indagou.

- Algumas – deu de ombros.

Voltou a cantarolar _Keep Me In Mind _de _Little Joy_ e Edward forçava-se a prestar atenção na estrada, o que não aconteceu, pois no segundo em que olhou para Bella, não notou que precisaria virar à esquerda e continuou seguindo reto na estrada. Havia alguns carros na frente, por isso ele não estranhou quando não viu o de Emmett por ali.

- Droga – xingou.

- O que foi?

- Emmett cortou alguns daqueles carros, agora eu não consigo mais ver o _Jeep._

_- _Ninguém mandou ser tão lerdo no trânsito. Liga pra ele.

- Eu sei o caminho. Não preciso ligar.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a cantar, agora tocava uma das antigas de _Kings Of Lion_. Edward estava surpreso. E odiava admitir aquilo para si mesmo. Ele nunca passava mais do que dez minutos ao lado de Bella e nunca estiveram sozinhos antes. Ela não era bem o que ele pensava. É claro que ele já havia admirado seu corpo antes. Já havia notado o quão lindos eram seus olhos, ou como sua boca parecia atrativa demais. Notara também a forma como seus cabelos moldavam-se de forma bagunçada ao rosto dela e como ela tinha um corpo magnífico. Ele notava que seus seios tinham um tamanho ideal, e que suas pernas exigiam uma boa pegada. Bella tinha leves traços italianos e isso era charmoso demais ao olhar de Edward.

O mesmo se podia dizer de Bella. Ela evitava olhá-lo, pois sabia que se ele flagrasse seu olhar ela estaria perdida. Ela tentava se controlar. Tentava não ficar admirando sua pele levemente bronzeada devido ao sol de _Phoenix_, ou seus cabelos desgrenhados naquela estranha cor ruiva-loira-castanha. Um bronze talvez. Tentava não admirar seus maravilhosos olhos verdes. Ou eles eram azuis? Era uma mistura completa dos dois. Tentava não encarar por muito tempo seus lábios com traços finos, dando-lhe um leve toque inglês (Bella sabia que o pai de Edward – Carlisle – vinha de Londres). Tentava não imaginar como seria vê-lo sem camisa ao seu lado e poder tocar seus músculos – frutos de muitos anos dedicados à natação – ou então imaginando ele sorrindo sacana para ela.

- Bella? – Edward chamou, vendo a morena ao seu lado com os olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta.

Ele não precisava de palavras para saber que ela estava excitada. Ele via isso. Ele via seus pelos levemente eriçados, as maçãs do rosto coradas, os seios levemente arrebitados… ele via.

- Hm? – respondeu levemente constrangida por ter sido pega imaginando coisas indevidas.

Rezava para que Edward não tivesse notado.

- Deixa…

Ele continuou seguindo pela estrada. Os segundos iam se passando, e logo se transformaram em minutos, que se transformaram em horas.

- Não é possível! – Bella exasperou-se. – Já estamos dirigindo tem duas horas e _nada_! Cadê a porra do _Jeep _de Emmett?

- Não sei – bufou.

Ele dirigiu seu olhar para o marcador de combustível do carro e chutou-se mentalmente um milhão de vezes. Como pudera esquecer-se de abastecer o carro?

- Ehn… Bella?

- O que é?

- A gasolina está acabando…

No momento eles passavam numa parte da estrada onde não havia muitos carros mais. Havia uma placa indicando que estavam perto de uma cidadezinha chamada _Ruby¹_ e Edward relaxou um pouco, rezando para que a gasolina durasse até o local.

- Espero que tenha um posto aberto na cidade!

A gasolina do carro não durou muito, como previram. Edward conseguiu estacionar o carro pouco depois da entrada da cidade e desceram do carro. Instruiu Bella que pegasse apenas o essencial e desceram do carro a procura de algo.

É claro que eles não sabiam da história de Ruby…

Bella pegou sua bolsa da _hollister_ e Edward trancou o carro. Começaram a caminhar, rezando para que encontrassem algo ali. Mas a cidade estava completamente silenciosa. Como se ninguém pisasse ali há décadas! Havia algumas casas, mas todas com uma aparência desgastada, as ruas estavam sujas. As antigas lojas estavam destruídas, com os vidros quebrados. A cidade parecia simplesmente…

- Deserta! – Bella disse. – Essa porcaria está completamente deserta! De todas as cidades do mundo que poderíamos parar quando o carro acabasse a gasolina, tínhamos que parar na porcaria de uma cidade deserta!

Ruby… porque esse nome parecia tão familiar para Edward? Pensou nas aulas de história americana que tivera na escola… Lembrou-se vagamente da citação do professor: Ruby, Arizona, Estados Unidos é uma das cidades fantasmas do Arizona melhor preservadas. Cidade fantasma… é claro.

- Mas é claro que a culpa é toda sua! – Bella continuou a falar. – Se não estivesse tão preocupado em ser carrancudo com todos e tivesse abastecido a droga do carro isso não teria acontecido!

- E se você não ficasse cantando e me irritando eu teria prestado atenção na porra da estrada! – berrou também. – Quer saber? Vou procurar algo pela cidade… sei que ela está sendo restaurada, talvez eu ache algo.

- Vai me deixar sozinha em uma cidade abandonada? Grande homem você é! – cuspiu.

- Cala essa boca!

- Argh! Eu te odeio, Edward Cullen! Odeio!

- Ótimo! – berrou de volta. As vozes ecoando na cidade. – Saiba que o sentimento é completamente recíproco.

Virou-se para o lado oposto de Bella e começou a caminhar. Precisa pensar. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. Caminhou por grande parte da extensão da cidade e logo começara a se perguntar onde Bella estaria.

Cerca de 100 km dali, Alice estava nervosa, enquanto tentava telefonar para Edward. Já fazia cerca de 10 minutos que ela tentava, mas ninguém atendia. Rosalie ocupava-se em tentar ligar para Bella. Jasper e Emmett estavam atentos a qualquer notícia na rádio que identificasse algum acidente envolvido a um volvo.

- O celular de Edward chama e ninguém atende…

- O de Bella vai direto para a caixa postal.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco, se fosse algo ruim a gente já estaria sabendo. Notícia ruim chega rápido.

Ambas assentiram e continuaram a ligar.

Ainda em Ruby, Bella andava pelas ruas, procurando por qualquer coisa. Aquelas casas destruídas causavam arrepios! Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e abriu sua mochila, para que pegasse seu cardigã azul. Ainda bem que mesmo estando calor em _Phoenix_, Bella não resolvera tirá-lo da mochila.

Olhou para o céu e viu as nuvens escuras. Não sabia se era por que iria chover, ou porque estava escurecendo. Nenhuma das opções parecia boa, mas ela rezou mentalmente que fosse apenas porque estava escurecendo.

Continuou a caminhar, quando sentiu o primeiro pingo de chuva cair em sua cabeça.

- Droga!

Olhou ao seu redor; todas as casas e lugares completamente destruídos. Não havia sequer um lugar onde ela pudesse se abrigar da chuva. Tinha o carro de Edward… mas ela nem ao menos sabia onde o infeliz estava.

Continuou a correr sem saber pra onde ir. Ela poderia gritar por Edward, mas seu orgulho não deixava. A chuva aumentou, aumentou… caindo torrencialmente sobre o corpo da morena.

A poucos quarteirões dali, Edward corria, procurando algum abrigo e xingando-se por ter deixado Bella sozinha. Se acontecesse algo… ele se sentiria terrivelmente culpado. E com razão. Poderia ter um criminoso escondido na cidade… balançou a cabeça, não querendo pensar nisso. Ele poderia voltar para o carr que ele queria fazer, mas antes precisaria achar Bella.

Avisou o vulto de Bella correndo pelo cruzamento e foi atrás dela. Ele não conseguia ver o local onde estavam indo. Já estava escuro e chovia forte. Só percebeu quando Bella passou pela porta e ele veio logo após ela.

- Bella…

Ela soltou um gritinho, assustada, e na escuridão virou para Edward.

- Seu… seu idiota! – berrou, socando-lhe o peito com força.

Ele não queria discutir agora. Estava molhado, com fome e com frio. Avisou a Bella que procuraria algo pra iluminar o local e saiu tateando o local, sem medo de ser picado por algum bicho.

- Achei umas velas – comemorou. – Mas estamos sem fogo…

- Acho que tenho um isqueiro na minha bolsa, espera.

Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto ela procurava, então ela lhe entregou. Edward acendeu as velas que achara e as espalhou pelo local. Estavam num lugar parecido com uma capela. Sentou-se no chão e Bella veio ao seu lado.

- Você é um imbecil – anunciou. – Poderia ter me acontecido algo! Você pensou nisso, Edward? Você simplesmente me deixou sozinha, numa cidade abandonada. E se tivesse algum ladrão? Algum cara da lista dos 100 mais procurados do estado de Arizona?

- Você é tão dramática… - desdenhou, mesmo sabendo que ela estava completamente certa. Ele não admitiria isso.

- Dramática? Se acontecesse algo comigo, Edward Cullen, eu voltaria do mundo dos mortos apenas para assombrá-lo, seu imbecil!

- Como se você já não fizesse isso todos os dias – devolveu.

- Argh! Merda! Eu odeio você. Odeio seu carro estúpido. Odeio que Rosalie e Alice tenham me convencido a fazer essa viagem…

Ela falava, falava e falava. Aquilo estava irritando-o. Parecia que Bella tentava competir com a chuva, falando mais alto do que os trovões.

- Você é um imbecil Edward Cullen, um grande imbecil de mer…

Ela não terminou de falar. Edward tomou-lhe os lábios com fúria, calando-a da melhor maneira. Ambos não sabiam o que esperar daquele beijo que, a princípio, veio de forma tímida. Edward mordeu os lábios de Bella, dando-lhe um selinho. Ela sorriu em resposta, colocando as mãos nos cabelos molhados de Edward e o puxando para si. Aos poucos ele foi investindo mais no beijo, deixando os selinhos de lado e a beijando de língua. Não era mais um beijo furioso, era um beijo calmo.

- Porque voc…

- Cala a boca – murmurou, mordendo levemente seus lábios.

Edward desabotoou o cardigã azul de Bella e deixou que ele caísse no chão. Puxou sua blusa para cima, jogando-a junto com a peça anterior. Bella sorriu, retirando a camisa preta que Edward usava. Passou os dedos de leve em seu abdômen, como sempre imaginara fazer.

Toda a raiva havia se dissipado.

Ele a puxou para si novamente, fazendo com que Bella sentasse em seu colo. Ambos riram. No fundo sabiam que aquilo iria acontecer qualquer dia desses… só não imaginavam que seria tão rápido assim.

Eles foram tirando peça por peça e logo estavam nus. Beijando-se de forma engraçada. Edward beijava os ombros de Bella, dando poucas mordidas ali. Ela suspirava, passando as unhas em suas costas.

Edward buscou por um preservativo em sua carteira – mesmo sem se soltar de Bella – e o colocou rapidamente. Não havia pressa ali. Havia necessidade. Bella se encaixou nele, soltando um gemido de prazer. Por quanto tempo, mesmo sem saber, eles esperavam por isso?

Os movimentos foram lentos. Edward passava a mão lentamente pelo corpo de Bella, sentindo sua pele molhada arrepia-se ao toque. Ele sentia como ela estava entregue. Viu quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e aproveitou a deixa para beijar seu pescoço, descendo para seu colo, seus seios…

Não era preciso de mais nada no momento. A chuva torrencial caía com força lá fora e eles se amavam alheios a tudo. Eles apenas deixaram-se ser levados pelo prazer, que a tanto tempo, era reprimido por ambos. Não demorou muito e logo os gritos de Bella ficaram mais altos, os movimentos de Edward mais urgentes, e por fim, os corpos ficaram cansados… Agora Bella estava jogada no colo de Edward, com a respiração descompassada e um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Ele sorria também, alisando as costas dela com calma. Ela estava calada. _Mal sinal_, pensou.

- O que foi? – indagou. – Está arrependida do que fizemos?

Ele não queria assumir, mas tinha medo de que a resposta de Bella fosse um sonoro 'sim' e que logo em seguida a doida saísse correndo. A morena afastou-se dele, apenas para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, e sorriu.

- Não estou arrependida do que fizemos – deixou claro. – Mas sim do local em que fizemos. Edward… isso é uma igreja?

- Bella, olhe ao seu redor… esta cidade está abandona há cerca de 60 anos. Isso daqui _um dia_ pode ter sido algo perto de uma igreja, mas agora… é apenas uma construção a ser demolida.

Ela olhou ao redor, como ele pediu. Viu as rachaduras na parede. Viu que não havia mais bancos ali. Ou qualquer escultura sagrada… não havia nada além de paredes rachadas, pichadas e as velas que Edward havia encontrado.

- Ok…

- Então… já que não está arrependida do que fizemos… – soltou a indireta.

Bella riu, e logo voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes. Bella mordia-lhe os ombros, pedindo por mais, e ele lhe dava…

Já amanhecera e os dois ainda estavam naquele cômodo que um dirá fora uma capela. Edward usava apenas uma cueca e Bella estava de calcinha e sutiã. Haviam usado a camisa de Edward para não terem que se sentar diretamente no chão.

Edward abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor imensa nas costas, devido a posição que dormira outrora. Espreguiçou-se de forma lenta e viu Bella encolhida entre sua camisa e seu cardigã. Viu seu corpo coberto apenas pelo conjunto de _lingerie_ verde que ela usava.

Passou os dedos pelo braço dela e logo foi sentindo-a desperta. Seus olhos abriram-se preguiçosamente e ela sorriu vendo Edward a encarando.

- Bom dia?

Mas pela forma que o céu se portava ela sabia que pouco devia se passar das seis da manhã.

- Bom dia – respondeu.

Eles não sabiam o que fazer ou o que falar, então decidiram voltar para o carro e Edward tentaria ligar para Emmett ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele havia esquecido seu celular no carro, mas pela noite que tivera, não podia dizer que estava arrependido…

Bella pegou as roupas que estavam secas e as vestiu, Edward vestiu apenas sua calça, já que a blusa estava completamente suja. Bella não teve muito do que reclamar, quando o viu usando apenas aquela calça jeans escura. Ela viu também uma marca vermelha no ombro direito dele e sorriu.

Pegaram tudo o que tinham que pegar e saíram dali. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para chegarem ao carro. Edward agradeceu por ele estar intacto e o abriu.

- Se quiser, pode trocar de roupa – ele disse. – Vou ligar para alguém e pedir ajuda.

Ela assentiu, abrindo sua bolsa e tirando de lá um novo conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e uma blusa qualquer. Colocou seus tênis no banco de trás e calçou chinelos. Retirou sua roupa suja rapidamente e sentiu Edward a observar atentamente.

Os olhos dele vagavam por seu corpo e ele mordia os lábios quando via as marcas que havia deixado ali. Ele queria possuí-la de novo e de novo e de novo…

- _Edward? Edward?_

- Ehn… – piscou algumas vezes. – Desculpa. Então, Emmett, você conhece uma cidade chamada Ruby?

Edward foi lhe passando as instruções, pedindo que Emmett trouxesse gasolina. Finalizaram a ligação e Edward resolveu trocar de roupa também. As que ele estava usando estavam úmidas e isso era nojento. Pegou uma bermuda cinza, uma blusa branca e cueca boxer marrom. Vestiu tudo rapidamente – na velocidade que trocar de roupa no carro permitia – e encarou Bella que parecia sem saber o que falar.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou-a.

- Tirando a dor nas costas – riu.

Ele maneou a cabeça e inclinou para beijá-la, fazendo com que ela o puxasse para si. Ambos riram, escutando a barriga de Bella roncar.

- Ainda tem algum pacote de chips?

Edward pegou um pacote que estava ali e ficaram comendo, em meio a alguns olhares maliciosos e sorrisos. Tomaram o energético que Edward havia comprado no dia anterior. Quando terminaram, ainda tinham alguns minutos até que os outros chegassem, mas Bella estava cansada demais para esperar.

Adormeceu em seguida.

Emmett chegou cerca de uma hora depois da ligação de Edward e estacionou o carro. Alice estava aliviada por vê-los bem. Queria falar com Bella, mas Edward a impediu, alegando que ela estava dormindo. É claro que a reação do irmão não foi despercebida pelos outros… eles sabiam que havia acontecido algo. Alice comprovou quando olhou atentamente para o pescoço de Edward e notou alguns chupões ali.

Edward teve de explicar que não ligaram na noite anterior por causa da chuva, mas Alice insistiu, dizendo que havia ligado. Ele mentiu, falando que o celular estava no silencioso. Ela fingiu que acreditou. Depois, juntamente com Rosalie, faria a amiga contar cada mínimo detalhe.

Depois de reabastecer o carro, eles seguiram com a viagem. Quando os quatro estavam no carro, Emmett sorriu:

- Pela forma que o pescoço de Edward estava e a forma que ele falou _Bella _não _Isabella_, acho que Jasper e eu ganhamos a aposta.

- Não mesmo – retrucaram.

Edward dirigia atentamente atrás do _Jeep_ de Emmett. A viagem havia sido atrasada devido aos acontecimentos recentes, então ele procurava não se perder novamente. Não que tenha sido ruim estar ao lado de Bella durante aquela noite…

Ele se permitiu ligar o som baixinho, e a mesma música que Bella havia cantado ontem, soava pelos alto-falantes…

Sorriu. Ainda incapaz de esconder o que sentia. Edward olhou para Bella brevemente, apenas para certifica-se que ela estava mesmo ali. Voltou sua atenção ao trânsito e ficou relembrando que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que desejara fazer aquilo. Lembrou-se de quando a conheceu e a desejou mais do que tudo. Lembrou-se das vezes que a viu sair com outros e ficou enciumado. Lembrou-se de sair com Tanya apenas por que Bella a odiava. Lembrou-se de como durante todo esse tempo, ele tentou esconder o que sentia por ela.

- _Edward_… – Bella murmurou.

Ele quase respondeu, mas sabia que ela estava dormindo. E sorriu ainda mais, sabendo que naquele momento, ela sonhava com ele.

_**Fim.**_

_Ruby¹: originalmente a cidade não fica no trajeto de Phoenix/Los Angeles que eles estavam fazendo, e muito menos há uma capela na cidade. Mas a cidade existe e está abandonada desde a década de 50 no estado de Arizona!_

_**Comentem e me digam o que acharam! Se tiver uma boa resposta, posto o extra. :D**  
_


End file.
